herofandomcom-20200223-history
Tinker Bell (Disney)
Tinker Bell is the iconic tritagonist of Disney's Peter Pan franchise and the main protagonist of her own Disney Fairies series. She is a fairy who was created by Sir James M. Barrie for the play, Peter Pan. She is Peter Pan's assistant or sidekick who helps him fly. She is voiced by Mae Whitman who also voiced Shanti, Katara Batgirl Little Suzy, Rose Darma, and April O'Neil. History In her most widely known appearance in the 1953 animated Peter Pan film, the character was animated and had no dialogue. Tinker Bell has been one of Disney's most important branding icons for over half a century, and is generally known as "a symbol of 'the magic of Disney'." She has been featured in television commercials and program opening credits sprinkling pixie dust with a wand in order to shower a magical feeling over various other Disney personalities, though the 1953 animated version of Tinker Bell never actually used a wand. In the picture and the official Disney Character Archives, she is referred to as a pixie. She is also featured in the opening of all Disney films flying over the Magic Castle (in a counter-clockwise direction, right to left). There is an urban legend that the original animated version of Tinker Bell was modelled after Marilyn Monroe. However, Disney animator Marc Davis's reference was actress Margaret Kerry. He illustrated Tinker Bell as a young, attractive, blonde haired, big blue eyed, white female, with an exaggerated hour-glass figure. She is clad in a short lime-green dress with a rigid trim, and green slippers with white puffs. She is trailed by small amounts of pixie dust when she moves, and this dust can help humans fly if they believe in happy thoughts. Some critics have complained that Disney's version of Tinker Bell is too sexually suggestive. Since 1954, Tinker Bell has featured as a hostess for much of Disney's live-action television programming and in every Disney movie advertisements flying over Disneyland with her magic wand and her fairy dust, beginning with Disneyland (which first introduced the theme park to the public while it was still under construction), to Walt Disney Presents, Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color, and The Wonderful World of Disney. In 1988, the same year The Wonderful World of Disney moved from ABC to NBC as The Magical World of Disney. That year, she also appeared in the final shot of the ending scene of Disney's Who Framed Roger Rabbit, along with Porky Pig; sprinkling fairy dust on the screen after Porky's trademark farewell as it goes black prior to the closing credits. She also starred alongside other Disney characters, such as Chip 'n Dale, in many Disney comics, where she was also able to speak. Tinker Bell also appears as a summon in the Kingdom Hearts series of video games. At Disneyland, Tinker Bell is prominently featured in Peter Pan's Flight, a suspended dark ride based on the artwork from the animated film. Beginning in 1961, she was also featured as a live performer who flew through the sky at the climax of some of the nightly fireworks displays. She was originally played by 71-year-old former circus performer Tiny Kline, up until her retirement three years later. On the 2008 Walt Disney World Christmas Day Parade special on ABC, Disney announced that a Tinker Bell float would be added to the classic Disney's Electrical Parade at Disney California Adventure Park at the Disneyland Resort, the first new float to be added since even long before the parade ended its original run at Disneyland in 1996. Tinker Bell was part of the Disney Princess franchise, from which she was later extracted and converted into the central character of the new Disney Fairies franchise in 2005. In addition to an extensive line of merchandise, 2008's Tinker Bell film is the first of five direct-to-DVD features set in Pixie Hollow. Tinker Bell is voiced by Mae Whitman in these digitally animated DVD features. In addition, Disney announced in 2010 that Tinker Bell will have her own live-action comedy movie and actress Elizabeth Banks is cast as Tinker Bell. The movie will explore Tinker Bell's nature, and Elizabeth Wright Shapiro and McG are the screenwriters in this movie. At Disneyland, a Pixie Hollow meet-and-greet area opened on October 28, 2008, near the Matterhorn, where guests are able to interact with Tinker Bell and her companions. A similar area called "Tinker Bell's Magical Nook" is in Adventureland at Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom in Florida. In November 2009, Tinker Bell became the smallest waxwork ever to be made at Madame Tussauds, measuring only five and a half inches. On September 21, 2010, Tinker Bell was presented with the 2,418th star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame, becoming the thirteenth fictional character and the sixth Disney character to receive this honor. Tinker Bell's star celebrated Hollywood Walk of Fame's 50th anniversary. In the film Secret of the Wings, Tinker Bell was revealed to not be an only child and had a little sister, a twin, by the name of Periwinkle. Quotes *"Hello?" - first word in her own movie. *"I... think/guess so." - response to Queen Clarion that Tink found her way. *"(giggles)" - testing her first flight. *"Is that Cheese?" - seeing a mouse named, Cheese. *"(chuckles) Aww, cute!" - about Cheese *"Hi there! (...) Sorry. Vidia... right? We didn't officially meet. I'm Tinker Bell. (Vidia: Oh, yes. The new girl.)" - when she first met Vidia *"There's gotta be more to my life than just pots and kettles!" - longing to be more than a Tinker Fairy. *"Guess what: I have decided I'm NOT going to be a tinker fairy anymore." - to her friends that there's gonna be more in her life than just a tinker fairy *"Great. I failed for the third time in a row. At this rate, I should get to the mainland right about... Oh... Never!" - while throwing rocks before throwing another when it hit something metal. *"I think I can fix that." - before fixing something. *"Beautiful." - when she saw a toy ballerina. *"What're you guys doing here?" - meeting her friends again after fixing the music box. *"I’m a tinker. It’s who I am. And tinkers fix things." - battling Vidia *"The mainland sounds flitterific!" - thinking visiting the mainland is a good idea *"AAAHH-CHOO!!" - sneezing in a pepper shaker. *"It's a Wing-Washer. Think of it: No more having to scrub each other's wings. Watch!" - before demonstrating the wrong way to wash a fairy's wings. *"Well, back to the drawing board. (Iridessa: Uh, yeah.)" - in the end of "Scrubbed the wrong way" *"(Dessa: What happened to my rainbow?) Rainbow? uh... (shrugs)" - no response to Iridessa about what happened to her rainbow. *"This is gonna be flitterific!" - at the end of the short "Just one of the girls" *"I win! ([[w:c:disney:Never Fairies|'Sil, Ro, Fawn, & Dessa']]: AAAAAHHHHH!!!) So, what's for dinner?" - tricking her friends during hide and seek. *"Fawn. There you are! You missed the cake. Good thing I grabbed one for ya." - in the short "Just Desserts" *"(blows) Hmhm..." - after The other fairies laughed at Tink making the angry red on her face in "If only the Hue hits". *"ehahahaha..." - thinking that problems are smaller than they look. *"(Iridessa: Tink, are you sure that jar of pixie dust is secure? If anything...) Relax, Iridessa. We've got a smooth road at your moonbeam to light the way. (Iridessa: Sure, but Terence was very clear...) This pixie dust carrier is the pinnacle of my tinkering It'll keep the dust locked up good and tight. This dust isn't going anywhere except where we are." - to Iridessa in "Dust Up". *"(Laughs) Just kidding!" - when Terence says that he's one of her best friends. *"I think it's gonna be perfect." - to Terence after she got tangled with a rubber band. *"Sorry!" - after running into a ladybug. *"(gasps) Oh no!" - before she crashes. *"Oops!" - after accidentally sparks a crashing catastrophe of scepters in an outtake. *"Me?" - when she was chosen to build the new autumn scepter in The Lost Treasure. *"Uh-oh." - after her balloon was flown too high in the air, and the anchor was missing, in an outtake. *"So long, Pixie Hollow. I'll be back soon." - leaving pixie hollow on a journey beyond it. *"Hey, look. Look, little guy. Fetch!" - playing fetch with a firefly. *"What?" - various times and tones. *"Whoa!" - in an outtake *"Eeek!" - frightened by Captain Hook's hook in an outtake. *"Oh no." - in an outtake *"Ugh." - in an outtake *"Eww!" - in an outtake *"Oh, well, right, you can stay... (...) for now. Just do me a favor, if you could stay... right... here. (...) If my berries are accurate, we should see land soon. Uh, I'm Tinker Bell. What's your name? (...) Okay, uh... Blinky? Flicker? Flash? Beam? Uh... Flare? (...) Well how in the blazing bellows am I supposed to guess your name if you keep-- (...) Your name's bellows? (...) Ohh, Blaze! Kind of a tough guy name. Are you a tough guy? (laughs) Okay, okay, don't hurt yourself." - meeting Blaze *"HANG ON, BLAZE!" - stuggling thru a Vortex *"I don't know, Blaze, I think we're lost. Maybe we should pull over and ask for directions. (...) Fine, scaredy cat, I'll do it." - Finding herself in the middle of nowhere. *"Uh, good evening, ma'am. We're lost, and we're wondering if you could tell us how to get out of this forest? (...) Oh, great! I-I see, we go straight thru these trees, make left at the rock, and THEN an immediate right at the stream. Okay, yes, that makes sense. Come on, Blaze, let's go. (...) Thanks again, Miss. Spider! (...) Yes, yes, Blaze you're right. We should've just checked the web in the first place." - in the end of "We're Lost" *"Grrr...Grrrr... Huh? Haha!" - playing with the mirror in an outtake *"Come here, you vicious monster." - hugging Blaze *"Hey, guys! Play nice now!" - waving at the Trolls as she and Terence pace by. *"(Terence: Hey, Tink! Ya ready for your first summer on the mainland?) Absolutely! It's so beautiful out there. I can't believe we get to stay for the whole season! (Terence: Well, what're we waiting for?! Race ya down!)" - to Terence when summer has begun in The Great Fairy Rescue. *"Wow! It's like all of Pixie Hollow under one tree." - exploring Fairy camp. *"Blaze!" - Tink's reunion with Blaze *"Atta boy, Cheese. Almost there. (...) Hi, Vidia. Look what I found, isn't he cute? (Vidia: Ooh, a little toy gnome. Interesting..) I'll say I found it over at the cottage. (Vidia: Perhaps you haven't heard... HUMANS ARE DANGEROUS.) Oh, Vidia. Humans may be, but how dangerous could this... cute little... man thingy be?" - when Vidia appears while carrying a Gnome with Cheese. *"(Vidia: CHEESE GET OFF OF ME...!) hahaha..." - after Cheese flung in the air and on Vidia. *"(Vidia: What have I done.) VIDIA!? Okay, not funny anymore! (...) AAAAAAHHH! (Lizzy: (gasps) A f-fairy!)" - before she was sighted by Lizzy, to be kidnapped. *"Lizzie, that's only the beginning." - to Lizzy while showing her how to draw fairy pictures. *"Faith, trust, and pixie dust!" - ready for action *"And I'll never forget you, Lizzy." - Tink's sad farewell to Lizzy. *"(Wolf Call)" - when she whistles. *"My turn!" - before catching the volleyball with a spring. *"Vidia, do you really need to practice for the Pixie Hollow Games right here? (Vidia: Oh, come on, Tink. I'm in it to win it.)" - catching Vidia for blowing down the Banner of the Pixie Hollow Games for Banner Day. *"Uh, guys? The games aren't today, but they ARE coming soon!" - in the Short "History of the Games" *"Let the Pixie Hollow Games begin!" - in the teaser trailer of Tinker Bell and the Pixie Hollow Games. *"oh..." - noticing her wings sparkle for the first time. *"I know. They were.. sparkling." - when Fawn saw what happened to her wings in Secret of the Wings *"I'll be okay." *"Can't fly." - after falling as she was about to fly, because her wings were hidden in her winter coat *"(Periwinkle: Your wings. They're sparkling.) Like yours." - meeting Periwinkle for the first time. *"The Mainland." - when she saw a picture of London, England in a flashback. *"Two fairies born of the same laugh. So that means... (Periwinkle: You're my...) So We're... SISTERS!!" - finding out that she has a family, due to not being an only child. *"Um, I'm... Tinker Bell. (Peri: I'm Periwinkle) So, you must've been at the boarder. (Peri: Yeah. I was hoping to see the animals cross.) I guess I didn't see you there. (Peri: (laughs) Me neither!)" - to Peri about the first time their wings sparkled. *"...Terence and I barely escaped the pirate ship! (Peri: Is he your boy friend?) Um..." - to Peri about the events of Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure *"(Peri: So Lizzy loves fairies?) Yeah. She even built a fairy house. That's how I met her. You see, when me and Vidi-AAHH!!" - to Peri about the events of Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue *"You collect lost things, too? (Peri: I call them found things.)" - to Peri before putting on paper clips to ice skate. *"Sounds fun." - to Peri as she shows her what Tink is going to love. *"Winter fairies make it look so easy." - after she and her friends fell before they attempt to ice skate. *"Jingles!" - watching Fairy Mary ice skate *"I know her, I know her! (...) Fairy Mary! That was AMAZING!!" - after watching Fairy Mary ice skate. *"(Bobble: Aw, cheer up, Clanky. Just watch the winter fairies.) Yeah. Try again, and this time, throw yourself into it! (Clank: You're right. I think I'll give it another go.)" - cheering Clank up to build a better snowman. *"Aw, the winter fairies wanna play." - after being invited to a snowball fight. *"I've got a plan. Cover me!" - ordering one of her friends to protect her for making a plan to win the snowball fight. *"INCOMING...!!!" - before launching a giant snowball at their opponents. *"Too much?" - after throwing a big junk of snow in a big ball at the winter fairies. *"HALFWAY?!" - Tink and her friends when Sled said the last word. *"Hi, I'm Tinker Bell. It's very nice to meet you!" - in the Disney Infinity series *"All right. This time I'm ready." *"C'mon, hurry! Let's go!" *"Hey, how did I get here?" *"Hey, it's you!" *"I guess I don't know my own strength." *"I know I've got it this time." *"I know just where we left off. Follow me!" *"I'm here, c'mon!" *"I'm kinda good at this." *"Oh, (laughs) I was just playing." *"(laughs) Was that me?" *"I'm ready when you are!" *"I'm here. C'mon!" *"Oh, hey. There you are." *"Oh hey, it's me! Hi again." *"Wow... I did not see that coming" *"I was here, and... then I wasn't, and now I'm back?" *"Just gotta try again, right?" *"What just happened?" *"Guess I'd better not do that again." *"Well, with any luck, I'll do better, this time." *"Okay... that was interesting." *"Hmm... that should've worked." *"Did pixie dust do that?" *"Guess I'm not the only one here." *"The winds are okay..." *"Wow. Humans really come in all shapes and sizes." *"That wasn't very friendly.." *"Now that's just careless." *"Guess I should've dodged that." *"Yup. I'm getting the hang of this." *"These guys are worse than pirates!" *"Hey! (Laughs) I got 'em!" *"There seems to be somebody new around every corner." *"Why won't these guys get the hint to leave me alone?" *"(laughs) this is fun!" *"That's right! I'm a fairy... Who can fly!" *"And I do it again!" *"Everyone here looks friendly enough." *''(laughs)'' Wow!" *"OW! Gotta be there! (laughs)" *"I hope it's not one of those creatures who attacks little things like me." *"I must've been in the way." *"That was great! But I bet I can do even better!" *"This place is rough." *"Fascinating! Everyone here must be from the mainland." *"Yikes! I-I'll have to apologize for that one later." *"(laughs) I won!" - winning a challenge *"Score one for the Tinker Fairies!" - winning a challenge *"Hey! I did it!" *"Flitterific!" - winning a challenge *"My name is Tinker Bell, and I'm not even sure how this happened. I may have casually suggested that Gelata shakes things up a bit this year. Apparently, and baking fairy speak? That translates into "Bake Off". But, I'm not too worried. I mean, isn't baking just Tinkering with Flower?" - Interview before the bake off contest in Pixie Hollow Bake Off *"So... we lost on taste... OH, but the good news is, the Queen is feeling much better. And I least I've made my points of Gelata." - Interview in the end of the Short. *"Oh. Hey, Zarina. What brings you... (Zarina: Tinker Bell.) here? (Zarina: Remember how you were the first one to use lost things and everyone thought you were kinda crazy?) I believe Fairy Mary called them "Junk." (Zarina: Exactly! But now even SHE uses them and tinkering is better than ever.) Well, that's nice. (Zarina: And remember how you crossed the winter boarder when you knew it wasn't allowed, but you just HAD to, anyway?) I'd like to think it was more of a gray area. (Zarina: Good. Now keep that in mind.) - meeting Zarina at her house. *"But how?" - various times. *"So what does Fairy Gary think about all of this? (Zarina: Uh... doesn't exactly know.)" - to Zarina in the Pixie Dust depot. *"Guys, I can't see. (...) Oh, It's Periwinkle! (Rosetta: Beautiful.) Hi Peri! (...) That's my sister." - as her wings sparkle and waving at Periwinkle during the Four seasons festival. *"This dust belongs to Pixie Hollow!" - to Zarina in The Pirate Fairy *"(groans) What happened?" - after being woken up by Silvermist from unconsciousness. *"Listen, we have to get outta here and go after Zarina. Silvermist, can you part the... (Rosetta: Shut it off, shut if off...!!) I didn't do anything I just... Eek! (Fairies: Tink!)" - before noticing she accidentally triggers water fairy talents. *"Wait a minute! Do you realize what this means?! (Silvermist: Oh, my gosh! Zarina switched our heads!!) No. No, no, no. She switched our talents! (Rosetta: Excuse me?!) I must be a water fairy now. (Silvermist: Oh, so that's why your dress is blue?) And I guess you're a fast-flying fairy." - after her talent has been switched with Silvermist's and Vidia's, and Rosetta's talent has been switched with Fawn's and Iridessa's. *"Watch this!" - before performing a water talent trick to steal back the Blue pixie dust from James Hook. *"Thanks." - after her talent has been restored. *"(giggles) Trust me, Vidia, you will not regret looking for lost things with me. (Vidia: Oh, yes. That's exactly why I wanted to come to the beach. totally.) (gasps) Pirate Treasure! No way!! I wonder if there's more?!" - meeting Vidia at the beach, before she has her first sight of Pirate Treasure. *"Vidia, I can't believe you're still just lying there. Come on, A little pirate treasures' not gonna hurt ya!" - watching Vidia fall out of the treasure chest. *"Hey, guys. Look what I found on the beach!" - after finding some seashells. *"Aaarrgh!" - acting like a pirate *"You're up to something... (Fawn: Who, ME? Never.) Yep, you definitely are. I know that look, I Invented that look. What's the wagon for?" - to fawn in The Legend of the Never Beast *"(muffled) No deal, no deal, NO DEAL!!" - right when Fawn covered her mouth from gasping *"Y-you have a... (Fawn: Deep breath in.) Hawk! (Fawn: Uh, yep.) Fawn, Hawks eat fairies!" - noticing Fawn has a baby hawk. *"You can't have a hawk in pixie Hollow. What if the Scouts find out?" - thinking the scouts are behind going after dangerous animals. *"Fawn?" - before Fawn introduces Gruff the Neverbeast. *"I thought you said the legend wasn't real." - the trailer of Legend of the Neverbeast *"Anyone who sleeps for a thousand years deserves a descent bed." - last words. *"Really? Like, what else?" - asking Fawn to share more. *"Wow, she really rehearsed this." - watching Fawn perform. *"Uh, What were hippos again?" - after Fawn's performance of Thinking about animals. *"Look out for that terrible tiger!" - spotting a tiger near Princess Tiger Lily Samples Trivia *Contrary to popular belief, Tinker Bell was not modeled after the actress Marilyn Monroe, but after another actress named Margaret Kerry. *In Peter Pan and its sequel, Return to Never Land, Tinker Bell did not speak. However, she speaks in her own Disney Fairies franchise, as well as in the movie Tinker Bell and its sequels. Navigation Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Contradictory Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Sidekick Category:Teenagers Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Corporate Mascots Category:Damsel in distress Category:Mischievous Category:In Love Category:Nurturer Category:Animal Kindness Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Immortals Category:Amazons Category:Magic Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Inventors Category:Famous Category:Artistic Category:The Messiah Category:Victims Category:Once Upon a Time Heroes Category:Classic Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Childhood friends Category:Twin/Clone Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Monster Slayers Category:Titular Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Elementals Category:Envious Category:Love Rivals Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Role Models Category:Voice of Reason Category:Stock Characters Category:Monster Tamers Category:Peter Pan Heroes Category:Female Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Mute Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Outright Category:Merciful Category:Tragic